warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
16th Krieg Infantry Regiment
History As with most Death Korps Regiments, the number is insignificant and has been held by many regiments until said units were destroyed and the number repurposed. Established in late 973.M41 to combat growing xenos activity and Chaos insurrection on Drasanic, the Regiment was commissioned as an Infantry Regiment. 200,000 troops were assembled and categorized, very few armored vehicles were given to the regiment as Drasanic's surface was choked with hive cities and unforgiving plains plagued by random tectonic activity. All fighting would be street to street or in highly unstable environments. The Adaptability of infantry was determined to be the logical choice. Once the 16th had deployed to the space around Drasanic, the situation became apparent to Marhsall Keule: The planet was already in pitched warfare, it's defense force reeling from the onslaught of many vicious foes. Tau and Chaos forces were ravaging the planet and many of the sprawling hive cities had fallen. The Capital city of Primus Exitus was split in two, with cultists and traitors holding all but the eastern sector of the city (where the defense force barracks were). Intelligence indicated that the troops were close to capitulation and in desperate need of reinforcements. Tactics Assault- Entrenchment- Counterattack- Equipment and Wargear Uniform and Insignia Wargear Standard Infantryman wargear: * Lucius Pattern Lasgun - The standard issue Lasgun in service with the regiments of Krieg is the Lucius Pattern Lasgun. Sometimes known as a Hellgun, this "hot-shot" weapon's power pack operates at a higher charge than many other more common patterns of the Lasgun used by other Imperial Guard regiments. This gives the weapon more penetrating power, but drains the power pack after only 25 shots. The weapon is single shot only and has a slower recharge rate than many other Lasguns, however it has been judged by Krieg commanders that the additional stopping power of the Lucius Pattern more than makes up for this. The barrel of the weapon is fitted with distinctive heat sink rings to help dissipate the enormous additional heat this high-powered Lasweapon generates after sustained fire. The weapon's furniture (the stock and foregrip) are typically made of synthetic wood, although metal variants are known. * 6 Lasgun Charge Packs - Charge packs are powerful batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The charge pack varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value. * Flak Armour - The most common type of armour used by Imperial Guard forces is Flak Armour, and it is standard-issue combat gear to the countless millions of Imperial Guardsmen who fight on the Emperor's behalf across the galaxy. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each suit, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Solid hits from high impact weapons can generally negate it, but given that it is relatively lightweight, cheap to produce, and dependable in most combat situations, many veterans keep using it even when offered something better. * Mono Knife - The Mono Knife, a one-handed melee implement, is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the Catachan Fighting Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. The Mono Knives utilized by the Death Korps of Krieg are specially fashioned blades with superfine edges that can easily cut through armour and never lose their edge. These knives are carried by all members of the Death Korps as both a bayonet and a field tool. * Death Korps of Krieg Imperial Guard Uniform * Respirator - A simple breathing mask that covers the nose and mouth or entire face, these offer much better protection than filtration plugs and are used by the troops of the Death Korps in toxic environments or during attacks by chemical or even biological weapons. * 4 Empty Sandbags * M39 Entrenching Tool * 4 Frag Grenades - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. * 2 Photon Flash Grenades - Photon Flash Grenades detonate like a small star, blinding anyone nearby and bright enough to overload primitive vision protection systems. Anyone within 15 metres of a photon flash grenade when it detonates will be temporarily blinded. * 2 Smoke Grenades - Smoke grenades release a dense smoke which only obscures basic eyesight and optical based systems. They do not block detection systems that use heat or other spectral bands outside of normal human eyesight, but are much more widely available and easier to construct. * Poor Weather Gear * Rucksack * Basic Toolkit * Mess Kit & Water Canteen * 2 week's Rations * 1 box of Screamers (per Squad) - A Screamer is an automated proximity alarm that alerts its users to incoming dangers by setting off a horrendous noise. If its sensors detect an intruder, it sounds its alarm, which can be heard anywhere out to one kilometre. Doors, walls, and other barriers may reduce the alarm's sonic range. * Blanket & Sleeping Bag * Rechargeable Lamp Pack - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. * Grooming Kit * Dog Tags *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' Like in all deployments, the standard wargear will vary. On the myriad of battlefields and with countless enemies; the 16th adapt their equipment lists to suit their opponent, should situation and logistics allow it. Other Wargear Vehicles Regimental Culture and Relations Regimental Culture Regimental Relations Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Infantry Regiments